Animal Paradise!
by CherryCrystal
Summary: Yaya has signed everyone up for a contest to see which person will win the contest and the house in Tokyo! They also meet another girl anmed Kana who is competing too and Yaya seems to like her! Not a very good summary... Oh well!


-Nagihiko's POV—

"Ok, is everyone ready?" said Yaya excitedly

"Yea…" We all replied to her not sounding as happy, at all. If you're wondering what happened…

_-Flash Back, a few days ago…-_

"_Hey guys, do you like challenges?" asked Yaya. None of us (Me, Rima, Amu, Tadase, Kukai, Utau, Ikuto, Kairi) said anything. "Well… do you guys like competitions?" Yaya gave us another question. I saw that Utau and Kukai's eyes lit up for a second there but went back to the "I'm-so-bored,-why-are-we-just-sitting-here" look. It was almost summer vacation, today was the last day of school, and we were sitting at the Royal Gardens doing absolutely nothing._

"_Hmph, well if you like it or not, I have signed all of you up for the one and only… Perfection Contest!" shouted Yaya while jumping with her fist in the air. Perfection Contests were held everywhere to test if you had what it takes to be a "perfect" person. Though most people would just go for a prize which was usually a house in Tokyo."Yea…" We said again. "Wait, WHAT?" we said when we finally comprehended what she just told us. Amu, Rima, and Tadase seemed to be freaking out a bit while Utau, Kukai, and Kairi seemed to like the idea. I think I heard Kairi say "This could improve my training to become a samurai!" Ikuto was carefree as usual and I wasn't really against it but this contest would mean we would be staying at some place somewhere not anywhere near our homes, would everyone's parents agree?_

_-End of FlashBack-_

"Yaya-chan, when will be leaving?" I asked. "We'll be leaving tomorrow!" Yaya said with determination to win in her eyes. "W-what? But I haven't packed anything yet!" said Amu. "And we don't know if our parents will let us!" said Rima. "Heheh, don't worry! The girl I talked to said she will take care of everything, she said she would tell our parents! We just have to pack and meet here at 8:30am tomorrow. A car will pick us up to go to the…uh… where ever we're going." Yaya explained. After awhile of more talking and such, we all went home and packed our things.

-The next day, at 8:10am, Nagihiko's POV—

Hmm… looks like no one is here yet… I thought to myself. After a few minutes of waiting, I saw a girl that was simply… gorgeous, and kind of cute too. She had long, light brown hair that went to her waist and clear blue eyes. She wore a white tank top with green at the rim decorated with some cherries with faces on them near the corner of her top. She also wore a blue necklace which went with her dark blue skirt and black converse to finish off. She smiled while walking towards me pulling her white and blue suitcase. Please let her be one of the competitors, please, please, please, PLEASE! Then she came up to me and said "Hey, are you competing in the Perfection Contest too?" in such a sweet voice that I just stood there looking at her while screaming in my head, YES! YAY! THANK YOU GOD!. "Y-yeah, my name is Fujisaki Nagihiko, but just call me Nagihiko/Nagi." I finally managed to say. "Cool, I'm Meriko Kana."She replied. As Kana finished her sentence, we heard "Hey! Nagi! We're over here!" coming from no other than Yaya. Yaya, Amu and Rima(who was dragged by Yaya) came running towards us while Kukai, Utau, Ikuto, Tadase, and Kairi walked over. We all greeted each other and those other boring things until Utau asked "Hey Nagihiko, who's that?" she said while pointing at Kana. "She's Meriko Kana, she's in the contest too." I explained. "Hey, hey Kana-chi! I'm Yaya! This is Amu, and that's Rima! Over there is Utau and Kukai, the one with the green shirt is Kairi and that guy with blue hair is Ikuto! We're all competing in the contest too!" Yaya said all at once. Kana nodded and I was amazed how she could understand what Yaya was saying when she always said it so fast, to me, it was all a blurr. *Honk* Honk* (T.T it's supposed to be that car honking) A black limo drove next to us and out came a girl that had short red hair tied in two side pony tails(I'm not sure what they're called.). She waved at us and signaled the driver to put our luggage in the trunk. Then the girl walked up to us and said "Hey y'all. I'm Kirina and I'm this contest's host!" said Kirina. "We'll be traveling to the little island beside Japan! " Kirina further explained. "Uh… which island is that?" asked Amu. "It's the island called…Animal Paradise!" Kirina yelled excitedly. "And if you're wondering, it is an island where animals are…not what you would usually find…Anyway! Let's get into the limo and get to the next destination!" Kirina said.

As we got into the limo, there were 10 seats, the driver and Kirina in the front, and the rest of us in the back. Not a very big limo, but it was comfortable. The back seats were in a "U" shape, 3 seats on each side and 2 seats at the back. In order, we were sitting like this : Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, me, Kana, Yaya, Rima, Amu, and Tadase. It would take a good half an hour to get there. Yaya and Kana were talking to each other about this limited edition animal bag, apparently, Yaya wanted the one with the monkey and Kana wanted the one with the sheep. Strange topic. Ikuto was sleeping, Rima was reading her gag manga, Tadase and Amu were talking about who-knows-what, Kukai and Utau were talking about ramen and I was thinking about Kana. Yep, thinking about her… I wonder why, cause she was so pretty? So cute? So nice? So it-made-me-love-her? Hmm….

-Kana's POV—

Yaya and I were talking about those new animal bags! They were so cute! But then Yaya fell asleep so I decided to leave her alone. I looked at Nagi while I was bored. He kind of looked like a girl, with the long silky purple hair and smile made him look cool too. But his golden eyes showed the most, they were full of kindness, care and looked gentle. Then suddenly, the car stopped with a loud screech and we all tumbled forwards a bit and.

"All right peeps! Let's get inside the helicopter and get there fast! It's only around 10 minutes away so let's hurry!" said Kirina. We all left the limo and boarded the helicopter, it was white and said "Kirina's private helicopter!" with a big smiley face. All we did for those 10 minutes was look outside the window, Yaya gave me a lollipop similar to her green one, but mine was orange. It tasted nice so in exchange, I gave her some sour candy which she then ate when she took her lollipop out of her mouth. After 10 minutes, we left the helicopter and saw numerous trees growing and a girl and boy standing in not too far away from us. We couldn't see anythings else since the trees were blocking the way.

"Okay, meet Kate and Jay!" exclaimed Kirina while pointing to the two people and the two people smiled and waved back. They came closer and soon we followed them to our new "home". After around 15 minutes of walking, we arrived to an open area with one big hotel-looking building in the middle.

"Your luggage is over there. Now we'll do the draw for the rooms! Oh and… you guys have to share rooms since we don't have enough rooms.. Sorry!" Kirina said while bowing.

"WHAT?" we all shouted/screamed at Kirina. "Haha… Sorry! We'll make more rooms next time!" Kirina said while rubbing the back of her head. "What if I get paired up with a boy?" I heard Amu whine.

"Well… that is a possibility, let's say you have to be paired up with the same gender then!" Kirina decided. We all took turns taking a room key. I got the room 208. "Kana-chi! We're together!" I heard Yaya say as she skipped next to me. I was happy, at least I wasn't with that Rima girl. She looked… scary even though she was cute (LOL). Yaya and I went to our room and found out the other people were at : Kukai & Nagi – Room 207. Tadase & Kairi – Room 206. Jay& Ikuto – Room 205. Rima & Utau – Room 209. Amu & Kate – Room 210 (poor Amu, she lost the rock-paper-scissors game). The room had two single beds and 2 dressers across from the beds, in between the dressers was a TV and beside the door was another door which led to the bathroom. We also had a balcony at the far side of the room. We were told to go to our rooms and unpack since we would be here for awhile and meet back at the lobby at 11:00am.

-11:00am, Yaya's POV—

Kana-chi and I unpacked all our things quickly and was ready by 10:00. We played with a deck of cards Kana-chi brought and ate candy too. It was so fun being with Kana-chi! Unlike Utau, Rima, and Amu, who barely likes candy and playing with Yaya at all. We went to the lobby and found Kirina-chi, Kate and Jay waiting for us, soon everyone came and Kirina began explaining the scoreboard.

_THE SUPER DUPER EXPLANTION OF THE SCOREBOARD:_

_In this contest, you are trying to get the most points and beat the other players. If you win one of the games, you will get 1 point. We will keep track of the scores on this portable scoreboard and you can also ask Kate, Jay or I(Kirina) for the scores. If there are any timed events, for example, running, you can get extra points if the beat the game within a time. For example, if you were running 100meters and make it to the finish line within 14 seconds. You get 3 bonus points, whether or not you come in first of last .People that don't make it in 14 seconds will get no points if someone makes it in 14 seconds. –end of explanation-(if that explanation even makes sense…)_

"So to begin, we will have the 100meter dash! If you can reach the finish line within 14 seconds, you get 3 bonus points!" said Kirina with much enthusiasm. I heard groans and sighs from Amu and Rima-chi, but the rest of the gang were pretty pumped up. Kirina then led us out into a cement floor nearby with a line drawn with chalk combined with the word GOAL! While Kirina-chi walked to the finish line with a gun in her hand from somewhere, Kate and Jay spread out banana peels onto the 8 tracks. Yay! Bananas! Will they attract monkeys? Hmm.. Then we all lined up behind a different track and we all heard Kirina count down. 3…2…1…GO! And the gun was fired and we all started running. Rima was last and it didn't seem like she was going to go any faster. Kana-chi and I were pretty equal matched and we were both zooming down the lane jumping over the banana peels. Of course, Nagi and Kukai were faster than us and were racing against each other while dodging every banana peel. Kairi was catching up to us and Utau looked like she was trying her best to catch up. Amu was not far behind Utau but could have been faster if she didn't almost trip on a banana peel and Rima had already stopped and was panting. I wonder, will she be okay? And Ikuto… he was practically **walking**, but he had already passed Rima and was catching up to Utau. Do cats walk really fast? Huh. Kana and I reached the finish line in 12 seconds while Nagi took 11.5 and Kukai took only 11 seconds. Kairi was a few meters away but he made it. Utau, Amu, Ikuto, and of course, Rima, didn't make it and sighed as they sat down to rest (except Ikuto who then went away from the lane and sat down next to a tree.)

SCOREBOARD UPDATE!

Kukai = 3 Nagihiko = 3 Yaya = 3 Kana = 3 Kairi = 3 Utau = 0 Amu = 0 Rima = 0 Ikuto = -1

"Hey, why did I get -1?" Ikuto asked.

"It's cause you didn't try and didn't put enough determination into it. That's right peeps, if you don't try hard enough, your points can go down! Keep this in mind!" Kirina said cheerfully.

"Now you tell us." I heard Ikuto say.

"We're going to eat lunch now! Jay and Kate will guide you to the place we're eating, the next challenge will be fun and has something to do with the pool so be prepared!" Kirina said before running off on her own.

"Well, shall we go?" asked Jay. I just noticed he looked really cool, but he wasn't my type. Jay had silver/grey hair and dark red eyes and was always was staring at Kana-chi. Kate was pretty cute too. She had short green hair and hazel eyes. We went back to the hotel to eat. I then noticed a girl standing behind the counter in the lobby, was she there before? We arrived at a restaurant and it was all you can eat sushi! We got seated in tables for four. Kana-chi, Nagi, Kukai, and I were sitting at one table. Amu, Rima, and Utau decided to sit together and Ikuto, Kairi, and Tadase sat at another table. Kate and Jay soon left and we started eating and ordering as much as we wanted.

"Hey Yaya, I challenge you to a eating contest" Kukai say with a smirk on his face.

"You're on!" I replied excitedly. Kana-chi ordered us a bowl of ramen each with 5 pieces of sushi on the side. Nagi then said "Ready… Set… Go!" We started wolfing down everything and swallowed as fast as we could. I had 1 piece of sushi left but Nagi had already declared that Kukai was the winner.

"Haha, good game Yaya."Kukai said with a smile.

"Wah, Kana-chi! I lost" I said with a puppy face to Kana

"It's okay Yaya, you would already beat a lot of people with your speed" Kana-chi replied.

"Now let's order some more food." Nagi said. After 45/60 minutes of eating, we were finally full and left the hotel. Kirina said we could do whatever we wanted now so we went outside and sat in a circle.


End file.
